


Kate & Laura's Video Game Adventures

by badgerterritory



Category: Avengers Academy, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Kate play video games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting The Game

"This is a stupid thing," Laura said, rubbing her arms to ward against the chill as she stared at the others in line. "You did not tell me we were going to be waiting outside. At midnight. I should be asleep. You should be asleep."

"Hush, babe," Kate said, pouting at her. "Come on. This is the new Call of Duty game. It’s gonna be so good."

"I have seen that game before," Laura said. "It is unrealistic. And it is stupid."

"Shut your face." Kate bumped Laura’s hip. "Besides, don’t you like hanging out with me?"

"Usually," Laura said. "I am re-evaluating that currently. I am cold."

"No," Kate said, "that was cold. Just think of how many girlfriend points you’re scoring here, babe. Easily enough to drag me out to something you like to watch."

Laura shrugged and kissed Kate, then said, “I would still prefer being in bed.”

After that, there wasn’t much talk. Kate was nearly vibrating as she got in and got her game, and then drove them home. Laura fell asleep with her head on Kate’s shoulder while she played, completely ignoring Laura's pleas to go to bed.


	2. Playing The Game

After weeks of pressuring, Laura finally relented and agreed to play Call of Duty with Kate, despite her insistence that the game was stupid. Kate pointed out all the controls, they played a few rounds just between them so Laura could get used to the controls, and then they dived into the multiplayer.

The first game they joined was with a bunch of annoying children masquerading as adults, who started harassing Laura and Kate as soon as they figured out they were women. After the game was over, Laura said, “If you continue that, I will find you and castrate each of you.” The deadly serious tone she used prompted them to leave.

After that they joined a game where nobody was really talking and that was a lot better. Laura was good, as she was with most things, and she played at almost the top sensitivity, which was just… crazy. Laura preferred to run across the map, while Kate stayed in one spot and sniped.

Kate caught sight of someone and fired, and then blushed as she realized it was Laura, delivering her first death for the match. “I’m so sorry,” Kate said quietly. “Sorry, babe.”

"It’s fine," Laura said flatly. It was obvious she was annoyed that Kate ruined her perfect streak, though. Kate apologized again and went back to sniping, being careful not to shoot another teammate.

In the middle of the next game, Laura got her revenge. She stretched and said she was feeling tired, and Kate said she’d join Laura in bed after a few more games. Then Laura wrapped herself around Kate and said, “I’m not so tired anymore.”

She kissed Kate’s neck, and pressed one hand firmly against her crotch. Then Laura went to their bedroom. Kate quickly quit the game and shut off the console, but when she got into their bedroom, Laura was laying on her side, asleep.

Sighing, Kate slipped into bed with her. But then Laura suddenly flipped over and started tickling Kate.

Kate shrieked and tried to fend her off, but Laura was an expert at tickling. She kept it up until Kate was begging her to stop through her laughter, and then Laura snuggled up to Kate and help her calm down her giggles with soft kisses.

"I love you," Laura said. "But next time we play, please do not kill me when I am on your team."

"Next time, huh," Kate murmured. Laura just shrugged and kissed her again before resuming cuddles.


End file.
